1. Field
This description generally relates to correction of input on an electronic device.
2. Background
A common feature on electronic devices is the entering, editing, and manipulation of text in device applications. Such device applications include, for example, text messaging and email. However, a challenge in these device applications is entering the text free of errors, as the electronic device oftentimes includes small keyboards or touchscreens. This challenge becomes further exacerbated when the electronic device user is on the move rather than in a more convenient, stationary position to correct errors in the text. In addition, even when the electronic device user is in a convenient and stationary position, it is often difficult for the mobile device user to position a text cursor to a portion of the text that requires correction.
Methods and systems are needed for correction of one or more typed words on electronic devices to overcome the above-noted challenges in device applications requiring text entry.